


Please Don't Cry

by Lightning_Bolt_Legios



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Don't be a dick Zeke, Nvm too late, One-sided Theo/Ezekiel, Other, on both ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bolt_Legios/pseuds/Lightning_Bolt_Legios
Summary: "Please tell me you'll wait for me! I'll grow up! I know it! I'm saving everything for you, Zeke!"





	Please Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and is based off of a song. I apologize now for any bad grammar or spelling because I suck at those two things XD

Ezekiel POV   
  
"Ezekiel, please tell me you'll wait for me. I'll gorw up one day, you'll see! I'm saving everything up for you! Please tell me you'll wait!"   
  
I sighed, putting down the note I was just reading that my neighbor gave me. I looked up to my door then back to the note Theo had wrote to me.   
  
I read the note once more then decided to get up and go to the house next door. Walking up to the porch, I noticed that his parents cars weren't' there. Sighing again, I walked up to the door and knocked on the wood.   
  
Waiting a few minutes, the door finally opened to show two, ice blue eyes staring back into my gold ones. "Ah, hello Zeke!" His blue orbs closed as a warm smile formed on his pale lips. Opening his eyes again, he tilted his head. "What may I help you with?"   
  
I put my hands behind my back, and looked him in the eyes for a few seconds without speaking. As if catching onto something, Theo's smile fell and got replaced with a confused expression. "Ezekiel...?"   
  
I let a shaky sigh, knowing what I'm about say is going to break his heart. "Theo.....Theo, please don't cry. You'll forget me with time. You're only 15 while I'm 24, and I just can't wait for you. I'm sorry."  
  
I saw his lips shake before he bit down on them, trying to hide the fact that they we're shaking. He looked down to his feet for a moments then looked back up to me with a forced smile on his face as his tears ran down his pale cheeks. "I understand....at least you told me you're answer...!"  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded my head, turning around and walking off of his porch. Hearing the door close behind me, I stopped in my tracks and looked over to the closed door over my shoulder. Letting out another sigh, I walked back into my own house.  
  
"Where did you go off to?" I heard Epis say, walking down the stairs.  
  
""I, uh, I went over to Theo's house...."  
  
"Oh, you finally told him that you are moving away?"  
  
'Oh shit, I totally forgot to tell him' I thought to myself but nodded my head as an answer.  
  
"How well did the cutie take it?"  
  
"Uh, not too well. He's currently crying."  
  
"Figured." She left the house with a wink, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Better finish packing......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after that, I left my little home town and got a job. I tried to settle down, but the words that Theo had said haunt me to this very day.   
  
Looking up to the clock in my room. I got up and packed my clothes and hopped on a plane to go back to that town. Remembering the conversation I had with Epis the other day, he still lives in his old house.  
  
I have to see Theo, I have to tell him everything. How my heart was still fill with him and his beautiful memory.  
  
I got off the plane and rushed over to his house. Getting there, I ran up the pathway and knocked on the door to ask his hand in marriage.  
  
Hearing voices behind the door, the door soon opened up to reveal a man at my height with stunning ice blue eyes.   
  
"Oh, my God..." Was the only thing I could say I saw the man in front of me.  
  
I saw his eyes turn gentle as the warm smile that I missed formed on the pale lips again.   
  
"Zeke, I haven't seen you in a long time." He said, his voice not hiding how much he's grown  
  
I nodded my head and gave him a big hug, asking for his hand in marriage.  
  
Letting go of him, I saw a apologizing smile take place on his lips. "I'm sorry, Zeke, but it's been five years since you've been gone. I married your sister's best friend Jane."  
  
Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I nodded my head and let out a shaky sigh.  
  
"Well, I guess it means that it's my turn to move on..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm just getting this one out of the way before I actually go into my other story ideas, lol.


End file.
